


Lucky to have you

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: It's movie night in Farah and Tina's apartment and the whole gang is over, but they get a bit distracted by each other. Based on the tumblr prompt: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap.





	Lucky to have you

It was movie night and everyone was crowded into Farah’s apartment, Todd and Dirk were sitting in the corner barely even watching the movie, too distracted by each other. Bart was sitting on the floor leaning against Ken’s legs, asking questions every few minutes, while Ken was the only one who had a seat to himself, having claimed one of the two sofa chairs as soon as he walked in. Amanda and the rowdy 3 were squished into the three seater couch with Amanda sitting across both Martin and Gripp’s laps while Cross took the third spot and Vogel perched on the armrest. Hobbs was making something in the kitchen, claiming he didn’t like movies. And Farah and Tina were left to find a way to fit into the other sofa chair. Which didn’t matter too much because Tina was happy to curl up half on Farah and half squashed into the corner of the chair. Farah didn’t mind the set up too much, Tina had her legs thrown over Farah’s lap while her head rested on Farah’s shoulder. Actually if she was honest Farah was quite enjoying it, she was, as she had been informed, a little touch starved, having spent her whole life worrying about things and worrying about what people thought of her, she hadn’t had a lot of time to just… be close to people. 

Farah wasn’t really following the plot of the movie, too distracted by Tina’s breath against her neck, although, she wasn’t sure she would follow the plot either way, it was Ken’s pick and he had a tendency to pick movies that had intricate and symbolic plotlines that most of them didn’t quite get.

“I’m not getting it.” Tina muttered into Farah's ear.

“Me neither.” Farah replied.

Tina sighed and slouched against Farah further, pressing her face into Farah’s neck.

“‘m bored.” She mumbled before Farah felt her grin against Farah’s neck and begin to press light kisses up Farah’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Farah asked quietly.

“Entertaining myself.” Tina replied, grinning against Farah’s jaw before leaning up and kissing the corner of Farah’s mouth.

“Tina…” Farah said between short kisses, “everyone’s here.”

“Mmm, I know,” Tina replied, nipping Farah's bottom lip, “If they weren’t we’d be in the bedroom.”

“Tina!” Farah hissed.

“Sorry, sorry ok, I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” Tina said quickly, going back to pressing kisses to Farah’s jawline.

“Tina…”

“Okay, sorry.” Tina sighed, settling her head back against Farah’s shoulder and turning her attention back to the movie. “I still don’t get it.”

Farah only watched the movie for a few minutes before giving up and tapping Tina’s shoulder. “I don’t get it either.” She whispered, TIna looked up at her and grinned when Farah leaned down to connect their lips.

Farah hadn’t properly kissed many people before Tina, Todd once, and a random girl at a bar once before that, but dating was never a priority so she just never really got around to it. She had enjoyed kissing Todd, he was careful and warm and familiar. But it wasn’t the same, Tina made something inside her light up. Tina was eager and soft and new. Tina made soft happy noises in the back of her throat when Farah kissed her right, she squeaked when Farah nipped her neck and she made soft sighing sounds when Farah ran her fingers through her hair. Farah had never had someone to know those kinds of things about. She had never had someone who knew those kinds of things about her.

And now here was Tina, curled up on top of her, kissing her softly, twisting her fingers into Farah’s hair, making the soft happy noises that made Farah’s stomach flutter. Now she had Tina, who cooked her breakfast after spending the whole night cuddling her, who somehow knew when Farah was getting stressed and knew how to calm her down, who never seemed to get sick of Farah’s quirks and weird habits even after a year.

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout?” Tina asked, breaking Farah out of her thoughts.

“Just… how lucky I am to have you.” Farah replied slowly, smiling.

“Aww, you’re so sweet, I’m lucky to have you too.” Tina said, grinning and settling back against Farah’s shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing these two, hope you enjoyed, you can find me on tumblr where I'm currently taking prompts at bi-tinatevetino


End file.
